Suddenly Dependant
by FragileToughGirl
Summary: 'A's especially targeted Spencer, but this time, Toby aswell? Can they make it through together? Or more importantly...alive?
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly Dependant

Spencer Hastings had finally managed to open her front door, after numerous attempts at thrusting the key in and out of the lock. Even for a genius like...well, anyone in the Hastings family really, unlocking that door lately has always proved a task for Spencer. But, it wasn't as if anyone else in the household struggled with it, they opened it effortlessly every day.

It wasn't as if there was anything wrong with the lock, it was exactly the same as it was when they acquired the door. It was just like the key didn't fit right any more. A lot of aspects of Spencer's life felt like that lately, like trying to jam a puzzle piece in the wrong space. However, if there was one new addition to her life, that quite surprisingly really fit perfect, it was Toby.

Spencer's relationship with Toby Cavanaugh was one of the only things she was sure of these days, between 'A' being locked up in a mental asylum and slowly creeping back, she couldn't help but be paranoid. She let out a light laugh, shaking her head at how -she- of all people ended up with Toby. Spencer used to hate him with every inch of her heart, why wouldn't she? They thought he killed Ali.

Her thoughts wandered to 'A', who until recently she would of referred to as Mona, as she let herself in and made her way up the staircase. She barely used the banister, there was never the need to, she was never particularly strong, but she could carry herself. But, for the first time in years, she gripped onto the cold surface, feeling the sudden need to grip it for protection.

Spencer was never a weak girl, the only memory she had of someone calling her weak was in the 5th grade and she kicked the guy's ass. Just to prove her point, of course. But, at the moment, she at unease. It's understandable really, considering she spends most of her day being monitored by the alleged 'A', you can't help but be extra precautious.

After what seemed like a trip up Mount Everest, Spencer had made it up the staircase, she could tell that something wasn't quite right. For one, she never closed her bedroom door, sure she had a lot that she would prefer not getting rumaged through, but it would only make her look suspicious. But secondly, as soon as she cautiously made her way through the door, she could recognize something was out of place.

But what? Her room is always so organised, it surely can't be that hard to pick out? That's when Spencer finally understood, that was the point. As weak and confused as she was, the whole idea was to look in plain sight. Despite, her vision appearing more and more blurred, every time she blinked, she could just about make out a slip of white on her window sill.

She no longer cared about her lack strength and vision, she sprinted over to stand beside the window. A feeling over horror washed over her, the only character she could recognize on without strain was the signature red 'A'.

Spencer blinked in clear attempted to steady her eyesight, long enough to make else the rest of the note. She held it into the light, hoping it made a slight improvement. It did. Suddenly as she made out the words, she wished she didn't bother at all. She knew that she shouldn't be listening to 'A' but a sense of paranoia was controlling her body. Spencer, lent over the window, she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Hanna and Toby, Toby and Hanna. Spencer, knew all too well, exactly what would be coming next. Her head was spinning, she was feeling more light-headed than ever. Spencer's legs were next to go, giving way, causing her to fall to the ground, with a triumphant phump. She was completely knocked out. Sometime during her fall, she had let go of the note.

"_**Tut tut Spencer, what would Mommy dearest say if she thought you were taking sleeping pills. By the way, check outside your window. You might want to see this...or not. **_-A.**_"_**

'A' stepped out of Spencer's closet. Oh comon 'A' thought, Spencer had made it all too easy. It probably wasn't fair that 'A' drugged her with sleeping pills, but hey, 'A' doesn't care. 'A' had crossed that bounderies, a long time ago, way back when Mona was 'A'.

But Mona was too naïve, she fell for the Liars traps every time they set them for her to fall into. She got out by the skin of her teeth, most of the time. In the end though, poor old geeky Mona got caught, 'A' smirked at the thought. There was really only room for one 'A', in the end Mona was getting played at her own game.

It was fun playing her at her own game, after all she made the rules. 'A' found this all too amusing, picking up the note and switching it with another. Mommy Hastings wouldn't like this one, when she finally found Spencer. 'A' scattered the sleeping pills along where Spencer lay motionless. At least that was what 'A' thought. Spencer's hands, clasped around 'A's ankle.

* * *

Authors note: So let me know what you think, I know it's not too great, beginner writer. I did leave it on a cliff hanger, so if I get some reviews in, I'll definitely be writing more. So review if you want more, even if you think it's terrible, I want your criticism! -Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Okay, so I've read all the reviews, which by the way, I was so happy with! All of the reviews, I enjoyed reading and took on board. Now the issues, okay so there was one with the grammar. I usually only have time to write at night, so right now it's 3 in the morning and I'm super tired, so that could obviously affect it. But, it probably is just my lousy skills, but thanks for pointing it out, I'll pay more attention in the future. There was another about the confusion of the whole Toby/Hanna thing, I hope this chapter clears it up for you, it should.

Thank you all so much! I really appreciate it. More reviews for this chapter?

* * *

Chapter 2

Spencer as weak as she was feeling, gripped on to 'A's ankle, who was in a desperate attempt to shake her off. She knew that it wouldn't be much longer before 'A' prised her off, no longer affected by her feeble hands. But maybe she could get a glimpse, at least, of who it is?

All of a sudden, everything was going too quickly for Spencer's liking. She rapidly went from on the verge of passing out, to adrenaline pumping coursing through her veins, sending fury tickling along her spine. There was no way she was passing up an opportunity this good, for find out her latest tormentor.

She caught 'A' off task, pulling the hooded figure to the floor with her, but 'A' was experiencing the adrenaline just as well as Spencer. 'A' shot up and was making a run for it again before Spencer could even blink. Although every part of her hated, whoever 'A' actually is, she couldn't help but be impressed by the stamina of her opponent.

Of course, if it was a guy, that would be expected, but from the baggy clothes, nothing was being given away. It could have easily been a girl in good shape or just a weak guy, Spencer contemplated. She reached out, digging her nails into 'A's hoodie in hope pulling the figure back to the floor.

Spencer's planned, as unthought out as it was, didn't work accordingly, but it did cause 'A' to turn around revealing a strand of silky blonde hair. 'A' was clearly shaken by Spencer's discovery. It took Spencer a second to process who's eyes she was looking straight into. Spencer's grip loosened, mesmerized by what she was seeing, more who she was seeing. Giving 'A' the chance to leave, she didn't run, she didn't have to.

She walked to Spencer's door, her legs shaking, turning to look at her one that time. It wasn't an apologetic glance, there wasn't even a glint of remorse or regret in her eyes. It was only a second ago, that she was thinking about how careless Mona had been, but she had just been caught. The reality was, she was just as careless.

Spencer knew, Spencer knew all too well. She had looked into the same eyes, so many times, never seeing someone who would put her through this. Sure, she easily could have, but there had always been that level of understanding, between the two. A mutual respect...

But here she was, broken on her bedroom floor. If not physically, metorphorically. Spencer could have followed her, demanded the answers that she was desperately craving. However, there was no point in her eyes, betrayal, hurt, confusion. All of which, circling her head, building up the main question. Why?

And then there was Toby...Why was Hanna locked in his warm embrace, while she was the one needing him, here with her, to confide in, to just be with her. Why was he with Hanna, when he was meant to be seeing her while this had all gone on?

Spencer sat herself up, to lean against the cold wall for stabilisation and hopefully protection. She folded her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, buring her head in her knee caps, wondering how it had all come shattering down, all at once. She heard a door close, it could be her tormentor leaving or Toby entering (35 minutes late and counting) In fact, it could have been a mass murderer and she couldn't have cared less. She just wanted to make herself as small as possible and hopefully just fade away for a few hours. An escape from thae chaos, that happened to be her jumbled up puzzle of a life.

She lifted her head a fraction, as she heard heavy footsteps up her staircase, it could only be Toby. No one was as heavy footed as him, she could hear the melody of his heavy stomps from a mile away. Well, not literally. Spencer rested her chin on her knees, she knew she normally wouldn't let Toby see her so...so broken, but at the moment, she couldn't care less.

He bounded over to her, as soon as he saw her tear-struck face, she knew he would, she knew he wouldn't even ask. In this circumstance, it was easy to see, the note from 'A' was in clear view, she didn't attempt to even hide it. Toby gave her a disapprovingly look, questioning why she didn't tell him. She simply looked him straight in the eye.

"It was Ali."


	3. PLEASE READ

Right okay guys, as you'll probably notice this isn't chapter 3, as you were expecting. Truth is, I don't actually know where I'm going with this. I never plan my stories, and I much like you guys, would like to see where this story is going to go. The only resolution I see around this, is 1) I get out of my writer's block box. Or 2) You guys give me some help. I know this isn't really seen a lot, but I want to give you as the readers, a chance to decide where this is going to go. So this time, leave your reviews with your ideas, and I'll choose the best one to continue this story with. Don't worry, you'll get full credit for your ideas. I know a lot of you won't like the idea of this, but I think we can make this work.

Thank you for co-operating!


End file.
